


Tender Touches

by Psycho_Shipper01



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Max, Cuddles, David is 30, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Max is 16, Maxvid - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Shipper01/pseuds/Psycho_Shipper01
Summary: David get overly upset over something Max says. And it’s up to Max to fix it, with cuddles.





	Tender Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Max is 16 and David is 30
> 
> My friend Rikus helped me proof read it! Thank you Rikus  
> Also my friend Zero_Kun helped me with the name because I absolutely suck and naming things.

“Max…Max…MAX!”

“Max, you little shit… Wake up!” Max jumped up and punched who ever was in front of him. He heard cursing and then, “I don’t get paid enough for this…” Max realized after a moment it wasn’t David who woke him up like usual when he slept in late. He looked up to meet the face of the female counselor.

“Gwen?” Max asked confused as to why she was in here. She just rolled her eyes, “I know David sounds girly, but not this girly, who else would it be Max?” There was a bruise forming on her cheek where Max punched her. She rubbed it and flipped him off before walking out. Max sat up and pulled on his blue hoodie before walking out to join his friends in the Mess Hall.

After Max got his coffee, he sat down next to Neil and Nikki who were practically done with their food. Well Nikki was anyway. Picking up his fork Max started poking at his food. “Why can’t they make normal breakfast instead of these shitty potatoes,” Max exclaimed. Neil rolled his eyes and picked up his magnifying glass, studying the food once more. Max took a bite and instantly spat it out. “Nasty ass food…” He shoved it aside and took a long drink of his coffee. “Black and bitter, my kind of coffee!” He started to converse with Nikki about pig hunting after chugging his coffee. When it got too boring he stopped paying attention to Nikki’s ranting.

“Where’s David?” Neil looked up and Nikki shook her head. “Haven’t seen him.” He looked at Neil, “How about you?” Neil shrugged, “I haven’t seen him either.” Max looked at him skeptically. “Then who woke you up this morning Neil?” He gave him a challenging look as Neil pulled out a blue sphere. “It’s called an alarm clock idiot.” Max muttered a quick, “Oh.” He didn’t like being proven wrong. Max got up, “I’m going to go see if Gwen knows where he is.” Neil tried to talk to Max but, he ignored him as he walked over to Gwen.

“Hey Gwen, where the fuck is David?” Gwen looked at him and rolled her eyes. “He’s not feeling well, ” she paused, “don’t be bothering him.” Max grinned, “Oh I won’t…” Gwen put her full attention to the sixteen year old. “I’m serious you already caused enough damage!” Max merely smirked and walked out of the Mess Hall. Gwen just sighed and went back to doing whatever she was doing. As Max walked to David’s cabin he started planning how to fuck up David's day.

When he reached his destination he pulled open the flap to see David crying in the fetal position. Max immediately put the flap back down and then lifted it up just enough to see him a little. He heard sniffling and his name over and over. Well this wasn’t something he expected today. “What...the fuck…?” Max lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion and then strolled in. What is he so upset about? On normal days he would think this was pathetic, even for David. But he never sees David upset. And it’s about him. So what the fuck did he do?

Max walked over to David and sat next to him. He saw the man stiffen up and stop crying. David still wouldn’t face him. “David what the fuck happened,” Max pestered. “You didn’t wake me up this morning so I was late damn it!” When he didn’t hear David reply he looked at him still tucked in a ball. Max shook David’s arm. “Hey… David you alright?” He didn’t know why he cared, but seeing him like this upset him. Max continued to try to pry David’s arms away from his face. Once he did Max looked down at his puffed up face, red from crying.

“Woah David, what the fuck happened to you,” he asked, even if it was obvious he was upset. Max scooted closer to him. David just looked away mumbling something about Max and camp. Max leaned a bit closer to him. “What was that Davey?” David sighed and sat up. “Why do you hate camp so much Max?” Max shrugged and scooted closer to David so their legs were just barely touching. Max shook his head, “Well, “ he thought for a moment, “I don’t actually know.” Max continued thinking. He honestly didn’t know why he disliked camp. Right now, he wasn’t sure if he hated it at all. “I guess it’s just the people.” He perked up, “And the food! The food is fucking awful David!” David sniffled again and asked a new question. “Are you really not coming back next year?” Max went to reply then remembered what he told David yesterday.

_“No David! I’m done with this camp!” Max threw his arms up in the air for emphasis. “I finally get to fucking be free!” David just watched as Max ranted about not going to camp ever again. “David I won’t ever have to come back or see your stupid face again!” Max spun around, “I mean damn, freedom!” David gave a small smile. “So you’re not gonna be a camp counselor?” Max looked at him like he was insane. “Are fucking out of your mind?” “Hell no!” David just looked away._

Nobody knew, but David had gotten quite attached to Max. Max didn’t really mind David as much. If anything David was like a friend to him. Nikki and Neil were still there, just not as much. Max climbed into David’s lap and hugged him. “I’m sorry David, I didn’t really mean it…” David gave a sad smile. “I never thought I would hear anything close to those words, out of your mouth…” Max just lightly smacked him.

“Oh shut up!” David chuckled and hugged Max back. Max gently rubbed his back in reassurance. “Max what are you doing?” Max chuckled awkwardly.“Trying to soothe you, you doofus.” David just giggled. “David I might come back as a counselor next year… I don’t know.” Max rolled off and shrugged. “It depends on how bad my parents are.” David just smiled and ruffled Max’s hair. “Thank you Max.”

David laid down and took a deep breath. He patted the spot next to him and looked at Max. The kid gave him a bewildered look before sighing and laying next to him. David spooned him and grinned. Max snuggled back into him and his face flushed. “Good night Max.” Max snorted, “David you fucking idiot, it’s still morning!” David muttered a quick, “Oh…” Max just laughed then his face turned serious.

“Tell anyone about this I will dead seriously murder you.” David laughed, “Ok Max.” Max shifted to get comfortable. “I’m serious I will fucking kill you!”

David sighed, “Language Max.”


End file.
